<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 OTP Writing Challenge [Blues/Rock] by SincerelySerotonin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765967">2020 OTP Writing Challenge [Blues/Rock]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin'>SincerelySerotonin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megaman: New Age Rock [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As the title says this is a prompt challenge not a novel challenge lol, Chapters are in no particular order., Femme bodied Rock, Not Incest, Other, Rockman/Mega Man goes by just Rock, Some chapters are AUs, This is completely unrelated to the cannon., This is more like me using cannon names for OCs but whatevs., agender Mega Man, discontinued, only in that the prompts will likely continue elsewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My husband made the mistake of getting me into Megaman, so I have taken the characters names and worlds and all that good stuff and made it into my own creation. Because why not? Fun was had. Potential NSFW chapters. Rating will change if so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blues | Proto Man / Rockman | Mega Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megaman: New Age Rock [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: panic attacks, loss</p><p>Please remember these are not the Blues and Rock of any particular universe, but my own version of the two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Be a hero, Rock. It’ll all be easy, Rock.</p>
<p>Easy? What about this was easy?</p>
<p>Echo City was in ruins with rogue robots rebuilding it to their twisted vision. Some of the citizens fled, but some… God, some never made it out. The Stellar family - Rock’s family - never made it out. Rock had tried hard, so very hard, to save them. But they couldn’t. They couldn’t do anything. Even thinking about it now, Rock’s hands began to shake. If Blues hadn’t come when he did, they’d… They’d be…</p>
<p>Rock curled in on themself beneath the navy covers they’d been given in the Light Sanctuary. They covered their ears with metallic blue headphones playing some instrumental guitar music. </p>
<p>The shaking traveled up their arms into their body. Rock shut their eyes tight, trying to focus on the music. They had to focus on the music or be lost in their thoughts again. Sometimes they feared they’d never make it back out.</p>
<p>A choked up sob grew in their throat but they swallowed it the best they could. </p>
<p>They were supposed to be a hero. They were supposed to protect everyone, everything in Echo City.</p>
<p>And they had failed.</p>
<p>At this thought, another sob escaped their trembling lips.</p>
<p>They buried their face in their hands. Palms grew wet with tears. Who made it so a robot could cry again, they wondered. Who made it so they could feel? They would give anything not to feel, not to hurt, not to be… this.</p>
<p>Something gently shook their shoulder, but Rock tried to push whoever - whatever - it was away.</p>
<p>“Not now,” came their soft whimper. </p>
<p>A hand gently removed their headphones and placed it by their head, before running their fingers through Rock’s dark brown hair.</p>
<p>“Even if it’s me?” came a familiar voice.</p>
<p>Blues.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Rock asked with a cracking voice.</p>
<p>“Figured I’d come check on you. You haven’t been out of your room in a while.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t want to,” came the lazy answer.</p>
<p>The real answer, the one that got into the heart of everything, was much more complicated. All the guilt and sadness and frustration - it was eating Rock alive. But how could they tell anyone? Heroes were supposed to be strong. They were supposed to handle things. They weren’t supposed to be such a screw-up.</p>
<p>They felt Blues shift into the bed beside them, one hand still gently thumbing through their hair. </p>
<p>“You’ve got to move on,” he said.</p>
<p>“I can’t!” Rock snapped, then said again softly. “I can’t… It feels like I’m turning my back on everyone.”</p>
<p>Blues sighed softly, as if realizing his words would get him nowhere. He didn’t say anything else, just started humming a song, slow and gentle. After a few moments, Rock matched their breathing to the tune Blues was humming.</p>
<p>Their eyelids felt heavy. So much pain wears even robots out. </p>
<p>Blues lowered his hand from Rock’s head to their side, pulling them close. He kept on humming.<br/>

</p><p>Rock sighed softly, letting their eyes shut. Maybe a little power nap would be in their favor.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” they said softly.</p>
<p>Blues paused his humming for just a moment, just long enough to say “You don’t have to be.”</p>
<p>And then he started humming again, as Rock drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rock used to sing a lot. Used to. Blues misses it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blues had been in Echo City long before Rock could have ever possibly known of him. He had been trying to be discrete, putting an end to the rogue robots causing chaos. He tried to keep the chaos out of Echo City but, sometimes, he’d venture in. When he did, he often came across Rock, unaware of Blues’ gaze following them from behind sunglasses.</p>
<p>They were always singing back then. If they were aware people were around them, they’d hum so they didn’t bother anyone. But on days they didn’t know or didn’t care, they’d sing aloud. They sang so many things, happy pop tunes and angsty rock ballads - anything and everything. And they had captured Blues’ musical heart.</p>
<p>He had lost track of how many times he’d go staking out the city and Rock would walk right on by him, cheerfully continuing on with some tune. For a moment, he’d lose focus, turning his head to follow the stranger. They seemed happy. He hoped that happiness would never be taken away.</p>
<p>Imagine his surprise when he saw Rock desperately fighting back against the oncoming horde. Their cheerful smile was gone, replaced only by panic and despair. </p>
<p>They didn’t sing after that. No matter how often Blues hummed songs he vaguely remembered Rock singing, the other never sang. They never even hummed, at least not more than a few notes. Then they’d catch themself, and their face would darken. The humming would stop soon after.</p>
<p>Things had changed since then. They had pushed back the rogue army and even begun crafting a new home for the remaining humans out of a certain city’s rubble and wreckage. Rock insisted it be called New Echo City. Blues didn’t have the heart to refuse them.</p>
<p>They stayed in the city after that, in a tiny apartment where they had a fairly good view of the world below. It was the best way to keep the tragedy from repeating itself. Blues knew Rock couldn’t handle it. It would break them.</p>
<p>But sometimes, there were no battles to fight, no threats to watch out for. Days like today. Blues leaned back on the couch, boredly flipping through an old magazine they’d found on a reconnaissance mission. He liked bringing back knickknacks with him. Made New Echo City seem a little more lively, you know? And he would have been more than content to look through the worn pages with their occasional comic. </p>
<p>He would have been, and yet… He heard something.</p>
<p>He glanced up, over his shoulder. Was Rock listening to music on their stereo again? It was fairly loud for music in another room, and it was getting louder.</p>
<p>And out stepped Rock with their mouth open and cheery notes escaping their lips. Blues felt his mechanical heart skip a beat. It had been so long since he last heard Rock sing. But he didn’t want to ruin it, so he quickly turned back to his magazine. What little care he paid to its pages were now gone, with his sole focus resting on Rock and their song.</p>
<p>It was so good to hear them sing again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rock comes back from a mission, but they're just a little too late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: death, mentioned war, loss of a loved one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue eyes darted over the wreckage, trying to find any sign of life. Rock hadn’t seen chaos this bad since… Since…</p>
<p>“Roll, are you there?” </p>
<p>They climbed over the collapsed bodies of their robot companions, many of which would never open their eyes again. Their cores - the very source of their power - had been ripped from their chests and destroyed. There was no saving them. The groans of others eased the ache in Rock’s chest, if only by a little. Some of their dear friends were still alive. They didn’t believe in gods, but if they did-</p>
<p>“Auto, can you hear me?” </p>
<p>They wandered deeper into the base, feeling their metal heart sink into the pit of their stomach as they wandered deeper in. Where was everyone? Were they dead? No. No, they couldn’t be. But if they were, did that means Blues was-</p>
<p>“Zero, Alia, Captain Signas!” </p>
<p>Their voice grew more and more desperate by the moment. Why wasn’t anyone answering them? Surely, they couldn’t have lost everyone. They couldn’t have. Rock had to find someone, anyone! They had to find Blues! They had to-</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>Rock forced their legs forward as they stepped into the command room. The bodies of his allies lay battered and worn across the floor. Blue eyes scanned the chaos, accounting for all of their closest allies except for one. </p>
<p>“Blues,” Rock gasped out the name, tears stinging their eyes as they realized their best friend wasn’t there.</p>
<p>But something was. In the middle of the room, more torn apart than the rest, were a pile of parts, most destroyed beyond recognition. But there was a crimson arm cannon with golden details, a matching red and white helmet with a shattered visor, and a ripped up yellow scarf.</p>
<p>Blues. That pile of metal, destroyed beyond recognition, was Blues.</p>
<p>They picked up the scarf and held it close. It still smelled like him, like hair gel and cheap cologne. It was like… like he was still here.</p>
<p>“R-Rock, is that you?” a soft voice asked, tearing them away from their thoughts.</p>
<p>Their trembling hands balled up into fists, as if that would stop the shaking. It didn’t. Rock turned to Roll with a forced smile. They had to pretend everything was okay, for her sake, for everyone’s sake.</p>
<p>“Hey, Roll,” they said softly. They gently took the mechanic’s hand in theirs and gave it a gentle squeeze. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t meet their eyes. “I’m sorry, Rock. I tried so hard, and Blues… He…” Her voice cracked in a sob.</p>
<p>Rock just shook their head. “I know,” they said softly, their voice almost monotone. “I saw.”</p>
<p>“They came so fast. We fought, but…” She shook her head, letting her words trail off, then started again. “Blues begged me to tell you something as he was torn apart…”</p>
<p>Rock swallowed hard. “He… He did?”</p>
<p>“That he loves you. That he always will.”</p>
<p>Rock bit hard into their lip to keep from crying then and there. They breathed in deeply, then exhaled. Then again. </p>
<p>“Rock?”</p>
<p>“I know,” he said. “Just like he knows I’ll win this war for his sake.”</p>
<p>It was the least they could do, Rock thought as he wrapped the yellow scarf around their neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The leader of the Mavericks, Sigma, presents Blues with an offer he can't refuse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt 125<br/>Betrayal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truthfully, Blues had never cared too much for humans. They were alright, he supposed, as they were kind enough to gift him with this life. But they were also petty, bitter, transient things. Consensus? Not worth his time. Even when he joined the Light Sanctuary in fighting the rogue masses, he had really done it more out of convenience and a desire to have something interesting happen in his life. </p><p>Rock had changed the game. They genuinely cared about people. Maybe it was because they were raised as one of them, or maybe they just had a kind heart. Whatever it was, it made Blues care - both about the boring humans going about their lives and the blue bomber trying to protect them. Especially the blue bomber trying to protect them.</p><p>Hence why he wound up in this compromising spot.</p><p>He grit his teeth as he stared down Sigma. He was hardly what you’d call a charming bot. Rather, he was large, bulking baldy with a twisted grin that would send shivers even down the most hardened person’s spine. He was the one in charge of rogue robots, calling them Mavericks. Their forces were his Maverick army. A rather uninteresting and lazy name, but that man had enough power to stop any attempts at complaining at the name.</p><p>As well as most attempts to fight him head on.</p><p>Blues learned that the hard way. He knew he shouldn’t have, especially looking back, but he ignored his captain’s orders and stormed the Maverick’s base on his own.</p><p>He wasn’t strong enough, not by a long shot. Sigma stopped him easily, disabling his blaster and getting Blues’ shield away from him. And now he knelt before him, his legs aching too much to rise from the compromising position. Crimson eyes glared daggers in the robot’s direction.</p><p>“Looks like I’ve got you right where I want you,” the man said, his menacing grin growing wider all the while.</p><p>“And where is that?” Blues demanded.</p><p>“In a proper setting for… negotiations.”</p><p>“Negotiations for what?” he said with laugh. “I’d never work with you!” He spat those last words.</p><p>The man’s shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Not without proper motivation, I’m sure. Surely, there’s someone you care about?”</p><p>Blues swallowed hard. He wouldn’t- “Of course not,” he lied.</p><p>“Then you wouldn’t mind if I tore about the Sanctuary, would you? Starting with Rock-”</p><p>“Don’t!” The words came before Blues could even think about it. He swore under his breath, realizing he’d easily let slip who his biggest weakness was. Then again, he was pretty sure Sigma already knew.</p><p>“Then let’s make a deal.” He settled back into his throne, crossing one muscular leg over the other. “You work for me, and I’ll spare your little crush. Is that acceptable?”</p><p>Blues lowered his gaze. “Do I have your word?”</p><p>The man chuckled, as if the other had asked a horribly stupid question. Maybe he had. “Of course. I’m an honest man. And, really, I’m just here to bring humanity to a proper close. I’d rather not dirty my hands with robot lives if I can help it.”</p><p>Blues knew Rock would never have accepted this, never would have allowed him to give in so easily. But he was weak. Caring had made him weak, and he regretted it. But if this would spare Rock’s life, he had no other choice. Now if only he could spare Rock’s feelings…</p><p>He sighed heavily as a thought came to his mind. It was as good as any.</p><p>“I want Rock to think I’m dead though.”</p><p>Sigma quirked a brow at this. “Is that so?”</p><p>“It’ll be easier to get him off our backs if he doesn’t think I’m still alive. Can’t chase me down to the ends of the earth if there is no me anymore.”</p><p>“And what will you call yourself? Surely you must go by something.”</p><p>The ginger bot thought for a moment. </p><p>“Let’s go with… Proto Man.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Behind the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blues never wanted Rock to see him like this. Maybe it's a good thing they only see Proto Man.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: death, violence, a kinda iffy kiss</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all for Rock, Blues reminded himself as he shot down a woman scavenging for food. Though he had never truly cared for mankind, extermination left a sour taste in his mouth. Sure, no one knew it was him, what with his face hidden by the helmet Sigma had given him. But he knew, and he knew Rock would never approve of this. If they ever found out it was him one day, what would happen then? Would they forgive him? Blues could only wonder.</p>
<p>Though it wasn’t like they could just meet in secret, no matter how much he wanted to just come clean. Blues was supposedly dead. He’d made sure to send a replica of him to the Light Sanctuary and give it a proper thrashing. As far as everyone knew, as far as Rock knew, Blues was gone. He always would be.</p>
<p>Some days, even Blues felt like he wasn’t the same, that the bot he used to be was gone, replaced by the Maverick known as Proto Man. Perhaps it was better that way.</p>
<p>He approached the woman’s body and gave it a quick test kick. There were no groans. He scanned for life. There was none left.</p>
<p>Blues turned towards the door and found a familiar face there. Of course it was them. That was just how terrible his luck was.</p>
<p>“You’re a Maverick, aren’t you?” Rock demanded.</p>
<p>He shrugged lazily. “You can call me that, or you can call me Proto Man.” He was grateful for his ability to hide his emotions now. Rock couldn’t see the hurt coursing through Blues’ circuitry like fire.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Rock demanded. </p>
<p>As they waited for an answer, they quickly glanced around the room, before their gaze fell on the woman. They swallowed hard, face contorting in disgust. Again, Blues was grateful, this time for the mask hiding his eyes from view.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you can imagine,” Blues said. He didn’t want to answer honestly, say he was trying to destroy everything Rock tried so hard to build up. Rock knew the truth anyways.</p>
<p>“You killed her,” Rock said. Their tone was cold as they balled their hands into shaking fists. With sorrow or rage, Blues couldn’t be sure. Rock’s right hard folded in on itself, revealing a cannon. “How could you?” </p>
<p>Blues held his hands up. “Hey, now. I don’t want to fight you.” His stomach churned to even think about causing Rock pain.</p>
<p>But he already had. He could tell from the tears glistening in their eyes.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a choice,” Rock replied. They raised their cannon, using their left hand to hold it steady. The tip glowed with a golden light as it charged up to fire.</p>
<p>“Don’t!” Blues cried.</p>
<p>But Rock did. They fired. Blues barely managed to dodge in time.</p>
<p>They had sparred before, training to take down the  Mavericks together, but Blues had never seen Rock fight with such anger. At the very least, he never fought him in those moments. Usually, that pain and frustration was reserved for the Mavericks. But Blues was a Maverick now. It only made sense.</p>
<p>He quickly removed his shield from his back, blocking the next few bullets. Thank goodness for the new shield Sigma had gifted him with. It was sturdier than his old one. It would serve him well in the fight. But that was all he did, block the plasma bullets. If he did any more- No, he couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Fight me!” Rock snapped. “You can’t hurt people and not expect to pay for it!”</p>
<p>Oh, Rock. So kind and just. Blues couldn’t help but think that if Rock knew who he was, they wouldn’t fire so easily. It was better they didn’t know.</p>
<p>They rushed the blue bomber, blocking the shots as best they could. A few grazed his silver jumpsuit, causing the metal beneath to spark. He could go for repairs later. For now, he just had to stop Rock before one of them did something they’d regret. He swallowed hard. He had to do it. His right arm shifted into a crimson cannon. Blues wondered if Rock recognized it. He must have, with the way he froze.</p>
<p>“No, you can’t-”</p>
<p>That hesitation was all he needed to fire a few well-aimed bullets. Three to disable the arm canon, a fourth to remove it from Rock’s arm, and a fifth to their stomach to stall him until Blues could pin him to the ground.</p>
<p>He straddled the smaller bot, arm cannon aimed at their face. The look of anger on Rock’s face was gone, replaced by a much more sickening expression: fear. God, he never wanted to see Rock look this way, and the fact they were looking at him with that terror made his chest ache all the more. Slowly, he used his cannon to tilt Rock’s face upwards.</p>
<p>“Who…” The words died in Rock’s throat. They swallowed hard, then wet their lips with their tongue. “Who are you? Why do you have <i>his</i> cannon?”</p>
<p><i>Act,</i> Blues told himself. <i>This is all an act for their sake.</i></p>
<p>And so he forced a confident grin across his face. “I told you, I’m Proto Man. I’m the one who killed your little friend Blues.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t far from the truth, but he wished he’d never said it. Rock’s face went pale, so very pale, as tears fell from their eyes. Blues never wanted to hurt Rock, especially not like this. If he wasn’t trying to keep them alive, he would have removed his helmet and revealed this all to be an elaborate trick. But he couldn’t. The only thing he feared more than the terror and hurt on Rock’s face would be the feeling of betrayal that would surely follow if Blues told the truth.</p>
<p>“Why?” Rock sniffled back tears. Blues could only imagine how weak and helpless they must feel at this moment. “Why would you do that? Why can’t we all just work together?”</p>
<p>Damn it all. Blues wanted nothing more than to wipe those tears away and kiss Rock until they were smiling. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t.</p>
<p>His cannon shifted back to his hand. “You know why,” he said, as he stroked Rock’s cheek. </p>
<p>He gently leaned in to plant a pained, desperate kiss to Rock’s lips. He watched as the other recoiled from him as he pulled away. He forced the words out. </p>
<p>“It’s better this way.”</p>
<p>His arm shifted back to a cannon just long enough to fire three more bullets. Once he was sure Rock was unconscious, he removed the mask, revealing crimson eyes glistening with tears. He never wanted this, never wanted Rock to be in pain because of him.</p>
<p>But it was better this way. He could keep Rock alive like this. He had to. If they died-</p>
<p>No, it truly was better this way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Never Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 74</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I thought happened to you, but I didn’t think we’d be meeting again.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of ACDC City were painfully quiet. Only the faint breath of wind and Rock’s footsteps - there was nothing more than that. It put the bot on edge. It shouldn’t have been this quiet, not with Roll’s report of the Mavericks in town. They had to be driven back before they got any closer to the Light Sanctuary, or else Rock and their friends risked being overpowered again, just as they had been when Blues died.</p>
<p>Blues…</p>
<p>The robot sucked in an inhale, then exhaled in a sorry attempt to ease their nerves and wounded heart. Who thought about giving robots feelings again? If they were still alive, Rock would have loved to have a talk with them and maybe even begin to understand all these emotions weighing down on their back. The strongest still was regret - regret that they hadn’t gotten back faster, that they hadn’t saved Blues, that they couldn’t have even been given the chance to say goodbye.</p>
<p>They raised a shaking hand to the scarf around their neck. Rock kept it well-laundered. It was what Blues would have wanted. They brought the fabric up to their nose and sniffed. Just as they thought, it had long since lost Blues’ familiar scent of hair gel and cheap cologne. Rock never would understand why he liked the stuff. Sticky and smelly? No thanks. But Blues liked it, and that was enough for Rock.</p>
<p>They closed their eyes and tried to remember. How did it smell again? Their memory was fuzzy, even with it saved to their core as best they could. There were too many other memories. But they didn’t want to forget. They couldn’t, or it would be like losing yet another piece of the time they shared with Blues. If only he hadn’t died, but he had. He was gone.</p>
<p>The distant sound of heavy footsteps pulled Rock from their thoughts. So they weren’t alone. The report had been true, if only to an extent.</p>
<p>Their hand folded in on itself revealing a bright blue cannon. Who knew what they were up against? Giant mechs, specialized weapons bots, or that annoying guy - it could be anything. Though they really hoped it wasn’t the last one. Their first meeting with that Proto Man guy had been uncomfortable. First he killed an innocent woman and tried to stop Rock from challenging him, and then he went and kissed Rock. Seriously? Who did that? </p>
<p>And the fact that Proto Man said he was the one who killed Blues…</p>
<p>It was better they didn’t run into each other.</p>
<p>Rock’s eyes flashed blue as they went into a sort of scope mode, scanning the horizon for who - or what - had made the sound. There seemed to be two reconnaissance bots to the north, but that didn’t mean that was it. The Mavericks likely had additional troops posted somewhere throughout the city. Better safe than sorry.</p>
<p>They blinked, and the blue glow was gone. They steadied their cannon and ran into the city, always keeping a careful ear out in case anyone else decided to show up.</p>
<p>Finally, they could see the rusted green mechs from a distance. They looked somewhat like birds, in that they walked on two legs that didn’t look like near enough to support the body. But that wasn’t caused Rock to skid to a stop. No, there was a figure sitting on one of the mech’s ammo packs. Of course it would be Rock’s luck to run into him again. Proto Man.</p>
<p>Proto Man raised his hand in a casual wave as if they weren’t sworn enemies, as if he hadn’t brought an end to the life of Rock’s best friend. “Been a while, Blue Bomber. How’ve you been holding up?”</p>
<p>“I was better before I ran into you,” they snapped, raising their cannon to take aim.</p>
<p>Their target did a front flip off of the ammo pack, avoiding the first few bullets. His arm shifted into a cannon as he removed his shield from his back. “Aw, you’re gonna hurt my feelings.”</p>
<p>Rock narrowly avoided the bullets shot his way, before firing a few shots of their own. They didn’t care about Proto Man’s feelings, embarrassed as they were to admit it. What they cared about was making sure Blues’ sacrifice didn’t go to waste.</p>
<p>For a while, they stayed in that sort of dance, narrowly avoiding the other’s bullets, staying just out of range of the other. But Rock had a plan in mind. They didn’t know how well Proto Man knew they layout of the city, or if he knew it even a fraction of how well Rock knew it. In their time at the Light Sanctuary, Rock had made many a trip to this city, and was starting to recognize its ins and outs, its streets and alleys. And, finally, Rock had tricked Proto Man into running into one of said alleys. It was a one way street ending in a very high wall. The stairs leading from the apartments’ windows had long since rusted off. </p>
<p>There would be no escape, not unless Proto Man went through Rock.</p>
<p>Rock raised their cannon, charging to shoot an especially strong bullet, when Proto Man turned to him with a cocky grin and removed his helmet. That last thing Rock expected was the face hidden beneath. There wasn’t time to stop his charge, almost not enough time to fire elsewhere. The charged bolt jolted past the hauntingly familiar face of Blues, leaving a bloody gash in his face.</p>
<p>Again, Rock wondered why their creators were the way they were. Why did robots need to bleed?</p>
<p>And why did it have to be <i>him</i>?</p>
<p>“Blues…?” For a moment, a look of hope lit up the blue bomber’s face, followed by the painful reminder that Blues was gone. It couldn’t be him. Anger followed shortly after. “You’re not him! You can’t be!”</p>
<p>“Please don’t look at me like that.”</p>
<p>Rock’s metal core pulsed faster and faster, like a heart gone into shock. They were scared they might be having a meltdown or were going crazy. But that face, that voice - Rock was only just realizing that they all belonged to Blues. But how could that be? They saw that scrap metal their best friend became. This couldn’t be them. It couldn’t! And <i>yet</i>…</p>
<p>“Why…?” Rock asked, their breath shaky. “Why do you have his face?”</p>
<p>Blues didn’t answer. He looked around, eyes flashing a glowing crimson for a moment. When he seemed satisfied they were alone, he blinked and the glow was gone. Then he stalked across the alleyway. Rock tried to back away, but Blues cornered them with their back against a wall. A black leather glove rested on either side of Rock’s face, leaving them nowhere to run.</p>
<p>“You see your best friend after all this time, and that’s all you have to say. Seriously, Rock?”</p>
<p>“What do you want me to say? You stole his face!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t steal anything. This face has always belonged to me. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>Then that meant… It couldn’t be…</p>
<p>“You’re Blues? But I thought-”</p>
<p>“Thought I was dead? All part of the plan.”</p>
<p>What plan? Rock’s brows knit together in some mix of frustration and confusion. Had Blues ever been on their side? Had they ever been allies at all? Or was it just some elaborate hoax? Rock didn’t want to know. They were too angry. All that pain and guilt - had they been pointless?</p>
<p>“Get away from me!” Rock snapped, trying to shove the Maverick away.</p>
<p>“Rock, please calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you. You’ve gotta believe me.”</p>
<p>But Rock didn’t stop struggling. They had to get out of here. They had to warn the others. The Blues they knew may have been dead, but this- this thing- this <i>imposter</i> was still there.</p>
<p>Blues held those trembling wrists in one hand, the other moving around Rock to hold them to him. He didn’t care how the other shoved or sobbed. This was the closest Rock would likely ever let him get again.</p>
<p>“Shh,” he said softly. “It’s gonna be okay.”</p>
<p>“How can it be okay?” Rock demanded. “All this time… All this time, I’ve been fighting for your sake! I wanted to avenge you!”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to.” Blues rested his chin on top of Rock’s dark brown hair, his thumb rubbing circles into the other’s back. “Just stop fighting.”</p>
<p>Rock wasn’t listening. “I thought you were… That you’d been…” They shook their head, unable to admit that they’d been so foolish as to think Blues would have died so easily. “I don’t know what I thought happened to you, but I didn’t think we’ve be meeting again. Not like this.”</p>
<p>Finally, they stopped struggling, letting their chest rise and fall in shaking breaths, threatening to crack at any moment. </p>
<p>“I loved you,” they said at last.</p>
<p>“Wh-what?” Blues barely managed to get the single word out.</p>
<p>“I <i>loved</i> you, but I don’t anymore.”</p>
<p>Rock figured that was the least of what Blues deserved for all that he’d done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 23. Waiting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rock let out a low groan as they turned over in bed, reading the neon red alarm clock to see what time it was. 5 AM. Still too early for anyone to be awake in this time of peace. The Mavericks had been pushed back, and humanity was beginning to form a little city from the ruins of an old one. Rock suggested it be called New Echo City, after the Echo City they were raised in. No one argued with them. Rock even dared to make a home there with Blues. It was a time of peace and of healing. </p><p>And yet the bed felt strangely empty this time of morning, which was odd considering Blues was hardly what you’d call a morning person. He’d sleep well past noon and stay up log into the night if Rock let him. He should have still been in bed.</p><p>“Blues? You there?” </p><p>They received no answer.</p><p>Rock let out a long yawn as they tossed one leg over the side of the bed, then the other. Their bare feet padded against the soft carpet as they searched the apartment for their partner. Where was he? Not in the bedroom anywhere, or in the living room, or in the kitchen. It was like he had vanished altogether.</p><p>“Come on, not funny,” Rock grumbled. They were hardly a morning person either, and the sudden disappearance of Blues without any explanation set their nerves on end.</p><p>Maybe they’d just not noticed him somewhere? They turned away from the kitchen to look again in the other rooms. But they paused. Something was off. They glanced uncertainly towards the door and blinked a few times. Odd. They didn’t remember leaving the door unlocked.</p><p>They went to lock it, but heard something just outside. Humming. It sounded almost sad and strangely familiar. </p><p>Somehow Rock wasn’t surprised when they opened the door and saw Blues. At least, they weren’t surprised that he was out there. Of course, he had to be somewhere. But Rock didn’t understand why he had a heavy-looking backpack slung over his shoulder, along with his shield.</p><p>“You get called away on a mission?” Rock asked, rubbing the sleep out of one eye.</p><p>“Not… Not exactly.” Blues sounded uncertain of his answer, of himself. He glanced over his shoulder at Rock with a sorry-looking grin. </p><p>“Then where are you going?”</p><p>Blues didn’t answer. He shoved his free hand in his pocket and turned back towards the sunrise, a beautiful mix of blues and reds. </p><p>Rock asked again, “Blues, where are you going? Are you coming back? Why didn’t you say anything?” Their voice grew more and more desperate with every question.</p><p>Finally, Blues hung his head and turned back to the blue bomber. “Rock, you know I love you, right?”</p><p>Rock nodded slowly. What was this about? “Did I do something?”</p><p>Blues shook his head. “No, babe. No. Never.” He reached out and gently stroked their cheek. “It’s me. It’s all me.”</p><p>“You are coming back though, right?”</p><p>Blues just planted a single kiss to Rock’s forehead. “I’m gonna miss you.”</p><p>“Blues, come on. Talk to me,” Rock begged. “What happened? I’m sure we can fix it if we just talk it out.”</p><p>The ginger just smiled sadly, as if knowing the other’s pleas were pointless. Rock was starting to feel more and more like they were, like there was really no changing his mind. How had it come to this? And why?</p><p>“Stay strong for me, okay? Maybe we’ll meet again one day.” He didn’t sound hopeful. Truthfully, he sounded more like he was just adding that for Rock’s sake.</p><p>But Rock nodded and took Blues’ hand in theirs, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ll wait for you. No matter how long you  take, I’ll wait.” They were a robot, after all. They had an eternity if they took care of themself.</p><p>Blues cupped Rock’s head in his hand and drew him in for a final, desperate kiss. “I’m sure you will, babe.”</p><p>He turned and walked away after that. Rock didn’t stop him. Somehow, they knew that no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t stop him. They’d just have to wait for the day he returned. Whenever that would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hairstyling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 35, Hairstyling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most robots weren’t designed to be the height of fashion. Most were designed for convenience, and Blues was no exception to this rule. He had heard rumors he was first designed to be someone’s son, or perhaps someone’s lab assistant. He had even heard he was built solely to be a weapon. </p><p>Even now, he fought on against whatever threat dared look Rock’s way. First it was Sigma with his Mavericks, and then it was that power-hungry Forte. Who knew what would be next? Were anyone else in Blues’ place, they likely would have stopped caring so much about the way they looked long ago. They’d buy cheap clothing for convenience’s sake, take a shower once in a blue moon (as, after all, robots didn’t really sweat, at least not anything smelly), and only give their hair a quick brush on the way out the door. But the robot in question was Blues, and he simply wouldn’t stand to look anything but his best.</p><p>Sure, some might say his clothing was outdated, that he stole it from some time-traveling Greaser. All lies, he would assure you. And, yeah, maybe the cologne was a bit much, but he liked that fiery scent of cinnamon. And the hair- Oh, the hair simply <i>had</i> to be perfectly gelled to keep the ginger hair right where it out to be no matter the circumstance. Some may say it’s a bit much, but for Blues it was just another Monday.</p><p>“Blues, come on,” whined a voice outside the bathroom.</p><p>Rock. The genderless bot had caught Blues’ eye from the moment he first saw them and, even now, had his attention. They’d finally gotten some time off, so Blues offered to show Rock around the small civilization left hidden in ACDC City. They’d go out, have a bite to eat, maybe do some shopping. Who knows? If Blues played his cards right and was charming enough, Rock might even finally catch a hint and realize - <i>HELLO</i> - Blues was completely into him. But maybe that was asking a bit much.</p><p>“Chill out, Rock. A man’s gotta look his best,” Blues said with a chuckle.</p><p>“It’s gonna get dark at this rate. I want to see the city!”</p><p>“Rock, it’s…” He checked his watch. “It’s only one o’ clock. I just woke up and I’ll be damned if I’m not a hundred percent ready before we go.”</p><p>“Your hair looks just fine, you know,” Rock protested.</p><p>Blues turned his head this way and that, testing his charm from all angles. Was it really fine? And who settled with “just fine” anyways? He smoothed some more of the sticky hair gel into his fingers before raking them through his ginger locks. It took a good ten minutes, but he was finally satisfied. He gave himself a test sniff. </p><p>
  <i>Hm, can’t smell the cinnamon. Guess I need more.</i>
</p><p>He spritzed the cologne a few more times onto his wrists, neck, arms - anywhere and everywhere. He sniffed again. Finally, that good, fiery scent. </p><p>“Okay, I’m coming out,” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>“About time!” </p><p>Looked like Rock was ready to go. Blues guessed he could say he was about to <i>rock </i> their world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally something light-hearted, haha. How long will that last?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Almost Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 96, Almost Lovers.  </p>
<p>Introducing Forte.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost was a terribly sad word. Rock never would have imagined that to be true at first, but the more the years passed, the more it proved to be unbearably so. For the doubters, Rock would have been more than happy to give some examples. And he would: Almost saved you. Almost made you stay. Almost loved you. Almost lovers. <i>Almost</i>. Truly, a tragic word.</p>
<p>They had long since stopped counting how long Blues had walked away from here, from them. They used to count, used to mark up the calendars with every day for counting purposes, so that they never forgot the important dates - their birthdays, the day they pushed back the Mavericks, the day Blues walked away saying he’d one day return. He never did. He never sent any letters or any sign he was still alive. It was almost like he’d forgotten, like he’d grown tired of Rock and decided to get out of their life the easiest way they could.</p>
<p>At least it was easy for him. It was never easy for Rock.</p>
<p>Those first few months, they cried a lot at every little thing. Found some clothes Blues left in the dirty clothes hamper - cry a little.. Someone mentioned him in a conversation - cry some more. Blues’ birthday went by without so much as a call or a letter - break down bawling in the shower and fall asleep there.</p>
<p>It never got easier, not exactly. But it hurt less. Rock stopped counting the days, weeks, months, years, and focused instead on anything and everything else. New Echo City was looking more and more presentably by the day. The Light Sanctuary and its resistance had nearly rid the area of the Mavericks and their schemes. Holidays passed, spent laughing and hanging out with friends and found family.</p>
<p>By now, it didn’t hurt at all. At least, not most days. Not when they spent their time actively trying not to think about Blues.</p>
<p>Rock yawned as he threw the sides of their side- <i>the</i> side of the bed, bare feed padding over tan carpet to the bathroom. There wasn’t much point of showering, but they did it anyways. It helped them think clearer. Then they dressed in an over-sized hoodie and jeans, fitting of the mid-autumn breeze that would surely pick up over the course of the day.</p>
<p>They didn’t bother to eat breakfast. They honestly completely forgot about it most times. They had things to do and places to go. Maybe they’d go see a movie to pass the hours, or grab a book at the library. Maybe buy a music and most definitely <i>not</i> look at that guitar that was still resting in its case in the back of their closet.</p>
<p>Their plans quickly changed when they stepped out into the morning light.</p>
<p>“Here again?” they asked with a small laugh.</p>
<p>A tall, dark figure leaned against the wall, a bitter scowl on his face as if he couldn’t believe Rock had made him wait so long. He called himself Forte, though occasionally slipped up and introduced himself as Bass; Rock wasn’t sure what that was about. He had sun-kissed tan skin, ruby red eyes, and violet markings - tattoos, perhaps? - decorating his face. As always, he wore mostly black - black turtleneck and black jeans under an increasingly worn and dirty brown cape. </p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” he said with a humph. “Did you really think I’d wait for you all day?”</p>
<p>Rock managed a small laugh. “I really didn’t think you’d be here at all. I thought you’d go home - wherever that is.”</p>
<p>At first, Forte had been a rogue robot, though not a Maverick, who demanded Rock challenge him to a battle nearly every day. Every day, Rock won, and Forte went to prepare himself for the next fight. After a while, the challenges grew less and less demanding, less sparring and more “who can do such-and-such faster, better, and so on”. It was a welcome distraction from Rock’s thoughts, though one they still didn’t entirely understand.</p>
<p>“You really think I’d give my rival up so easily?” Forte demanded.</p>
<p>Rock shook their head. “No, of course not. Geez, why not just spend the night? It’d be warmer than sleeping out here.”</p>
<p>Forte’s face flushed, if only ever so slightly. “It’s not like I sleep here just to stay close to you. What rival would be stupid enough for that?”</p>
<p>Rock quirked a brow, then shrugged. Whatever floated Forte’s boat. “You know, at this rate, I might think you like me.”</p>
<p>“And maybe I do.”</p>
<p>They both stood in a stunned silence as Forte’s words sunk in, not just Rock who had heard them but also Forte who’d dared to speak them.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“You heard nothing!”</p>
<p>Rock just laughed and locked their apartment behind them. “Yeah, yeah. I hear you.”</p>
<p>They headed downstairs and onto the streets, Forte following close behind them. Rock hummed as they listened to Forte go on and on about how he’d defeat Rock next and that he’d see Rock’s pitiful losing face one day. Let him talk, they supposed. He was welcome enough company.</p>
<p>“Hey, Forte-”</p>
<p>They turned on their heel to look at him, but found them nearly face to face. Forte planted a quick kiss on Rock’s lips before continuing to stomp off as if nothing had ever happened. Rock chose not to comment on it. Though they couldn’t help but wonder… What would Blues say if he was there?</p>
<p>But he wasn’t. He hadn’t been there in a very long time, and likely would never return at the rate he was going. Yes, they’d almost been lovers, but there was that tragic word again. <i>Almost</i>.</p>
<p>And Rock was moving on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not to worry. Blues/Rock is still endgame.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Taint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 64, Taint.</p>
<p>TW: losing control to a dark side, violence, blood mention, possessiveness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blues was broken. He never thought it would happen, but something damaged him, tainting his coding. He found it during a routine scan one day, hidden deep within some files he normally didn’t check. The virus was titled Break. He tried to delete it, but it wouldn’t go so easily. So he isolated it, kept it separate from the rest of his programming. Who knew what Break was capable of?</p>
<p>Then the dark thoughts began to take root. </p>
<p>It started as little things, like getting annoyed by something small and wanting to punch someone, or feeling an intense, burning jealousy if Rock looked at someone the wrong way. He thought he was just tired, stressed maybe. He was wrong.</p>
<p>The thoughts turned into impulses. Someone would try his patience and he would tightly grip their arm to get them to stop, so hard that his poor victim would cry out. He’d let them go shortly after with a grumbled warning. If he felt something might pull Rock away from him, he pulled back - literally. He’d plant a kiss to the crown of their head and glare in the threat’s direction. Rock was his, and his alone.</p>
<p>It became harder and harder to control himself. He couldn’t understand why, until he did a diagnostics scan again. Break was active. It was gaining control.</p>
<p>“Don’t struggle. Just hand your body over to me.” </p>
<p>Blues didn’t know where the voice had come from, didn’t realize his lips had moved involuntarily to speak them.</p>
<p>Dreams followed shortly after. Blues didn’t dream often, didn’t think it was something robots needed to do. But those dreams, or rather nightmares, started to follow him every time he dared close his eyes. </p>
<p>At first, it was just a voice trying to coax him into giving his body and mind over to them. It was better that way, the voice said. Sigma would want it this way. He would wake covered in a thick layer of sweat, which he washed off before Rock could ever know. They couldn’t know. They’d worry, and that was the last thing Blues wanted.</p>
<p>The more he resisted, the more the voice began to take shape. Blues didn’t like what he saw. It was him or, rather, a disgusting imitation of him. The copy’s smile was dark and sinister, and there was a manic look in those crimson eyes. </p>
<p>“Give your body to me!” they demanded. The coaxing was gone, replaced by angry demands. “Give it to me, or I’ll take it for myself!”</p>
<p>The nightmares would become increasingly violent from there. Blues would lash out at those he cared about, hurting them, sometimes even killing them. A mass of bodies was left in his wake, lifeless and cold and sickening. Blues gasped for breath as he looked down at his typical leather attire, stained by blood, so much blood. He screamed a voiceless cry.</p>
<p>In the worst of those dreams, Rock would be helpless to resist as Blues overpowered them, squeezing the life out of them, draining it in a mess of blood and oil. Blues’ stomach churned. He didn’t want this. He had to do something, had to save Rock from the monster Break was making him.</p>
<p>Yet again, he woke covered in sweat. He checked the alarm. Way too early for him to be up, but he could slip out easier that way. He washed off the sticky sweat in a quick shower, before dressing and stuffing as many of his belongings as he could into an old duffel bag. Crimson eyes turned to see Rock sleeping so peacefully. He quietly made his way across the room, planting a gentle kiss to their forehead. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you around, babe.”</p>
<p>He hoped he could get out of here before Rock woke up. If only he could be so lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Renewal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 87, Renewal</p>
<p>Blues wants to start again. Maybe, just maybe, Rock might feel the same.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It should have been a day for celebrations. Sigma had finally met his end, and his Mavericks were pushed back enough for the human survivors to start anew. By all means, Rock should have been happy, instead they felt a terrible ache in their chest. Heartache, Roll called it, though Rock didn’t understand how their heart could ache if they never had a heart at all.</p>
<p>After Sigma had been… decommissioned, to put it nicely, Blues had returned to the base with his hands held high, as if to signify he meant no harm. No one believed him. At first, the Light Sanctuary rebels weren’t sure what to do with him. Would they also put a proper end to the traitor in their midst? Just the thought of it churned Rock’s stomach. But it would suit him after all that he had done. Still, Roll spoke up in Blues’ defense. She’d probably seen that sorry look on Rock’s face at the thought of losing Blues for real this time. </p>
<p>Blues’ cast a pitiful look over his shoulder as the guard robots led him away to the holding prison cell.</p>
<p>Rock couldn’t meet his gaze, nor could he meet Roll’s. “Thanks,” they said softly. “I really appreciate that.”</p>
<p>Roll just shook her head. “I couldn’t just let them kill him like that. I know we’d both never be able to live with ourselves.”</p>
<p>Rock cast a questioning look in her direction, unsure of what she meant. The guilt, however, was perfectly understood. The genderless bot rose from their chair in the meeting room, turning their gaze towards the door. They had never seen the prison, and vaguely wondered what it must be like. They hoped Blues would at least be somewhat comfortable. No, he didn’t deserve it, not after all the pain he’d caused. Still, Rock wished the best for him.</p>
<p>“You want to go see him, don’t you?” Roll asked, interlocking her hands behind her back. There was a coy smile on her face. “You haven’t said a single word to him since he got here.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Rock protested. “I told him to drop his shield.”</p>
<p>“But that’s not real talk.”</p>
<p>Rock wasn’t sure what she meant. What counted as real talk? Still, they couldn’t deny that they wanted to go down to the basement just to check on him. Would that be okay, though? </p>
<p>“Go,” Roll said. “We both know you want to see him. Maybe I will too later.”</p>
<p>Rock nodded. They had never pried into Roll’s relationship with Blues. They didn’t think it was their place to ask such questions, though now they found themself wondering just what secrets were shared between the two. Either way, it was none of their business, so they chose not to ask.</p>
<p>Rock shared pleasantries between the robots and humans they passed as they made their way down to the basement. That odd ache in their chest returned as they descended down the final set of creaking metal steps. They paused before the door leading to the prison. </p>
<p>A robot stood at the door - Zero. He was yet another robot designed to be a weapon, just like Blues. It made his red, white, and yellow color scheme all the more ironic, though he fought with a blade instead of a blaster like Blues or Rock did. He had long blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Today he was dressed casually in a red and white letterman jacket, black t-shirt, and white slacks. It was far different from the typical red and black suit Rock often saw him in.</p>
<p>They offered Zero a smile and a wave. “Hey.”</p>
<p>Zero just gave a small nod of acknowledgment. “Hey. Come to see Blues?”</p>
<p>Rock nodded sheepishly. “I’m that obvious, huh?”</p>
<p>“Not much else to do down here,” Zero said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Rock felt a little embarrassed at that, but Zero was right. The lowest floor of the Sanctuary was there to hold threats and prisoners, and solely that. Sure, there were some generators off in little closets to keep the place lit and running, but mostly there were the many, many cells lining the walls.</p>
<p>Zero held the door open. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Rock made no further conversation than that, stepping into the prison unit. They wandered down the hall of low security cells, used more for storage than anything else, and finally came across the more high security cells. These were used for bigger threats, and were more well-monitored than the others. Instead of the bars serving to keep low maintenance creeps in, there was instead a highly resistant, see-through wall made of something vaguely resembling glass. These cells were larger, as if to placate the more dangerous foes by giving them a little more space to walk around in. There was a toilet, a sink, and a bed, but not much else. </p>
<p>At the time Rock walked in, Blues had settled into the bed, arms folded behind his head, seemingly unbothered by the handcuffs keeping his wrists close together. His eyes were closed at first, though he cracked one open as he heard Rock settle into the chair by the clear wall separating them. He eased himself up, moving his hands to rest in his lap. He didn’t seem angry, or even all that bothered that he was locked away in this dimly lit part of the Sanctuary.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think this is a little excessive?” came Blues’ casual first words to Rock. He had a cocky grin on his face, just like always. Rock wondered if he really felt no remorse for his actions.</p>
<p>Rock sighed, holding Blues’ crimson gaze for just a few seconds before looking away. “No, I think it’s pretty appropriate.”</p>
<p>The ginger bot chuckled. “They’re treating me like a criminal though.”</p>
<p>“You did kind of kill people for Sigma,” Rock replied in a blunt tone. It was hard for them to forget something like that.</p>
<p>For a moment, they both sat in an uncomfortable silence. What was Rock supposed to say? Glad Blues was back? Hell, at this point, they didn’t know if Blues would just stab them in the back the first chance he got. He’d been more than happy to shoot at them and even remove their cannon from their arm at one point. Rock tried to forget, but they didn’t know if they should forgive.</p>
<p>“You know I did it for you, right?” Blues asked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Rock’s mouth opened slightly, unsure of what response Blues was looking for by saying such a thing. They looked up, confusion clear in their blue eyes. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Blues shook his head. “When the Sanctuary said I ran away to my true master, that was a load of bullshit. I went there to try and stop him myself. I thought I was strong enough. I was wrong.”</p>
<p>Rock fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair, opting to keep their hands busy by playing with the trim of their hoodie. “Is that so…” They did more than sound uncertain; they felt it too.</p>
<p>Blues offered a half-hearted grin. “Sigma was gonna come here and tear this place apart, starting with you. I couldn’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>“So you joined him instead.” Rock sounded less than thrilled. “We could have fought him together, if you hadn’t been so stupid.”</p>
<p>Blues winced at the insult as if it had caused him physical harm, but chose not to comment on it. “He’s stronger than you’d think. Sure, you wore him down, but neither of us could have taken him on a whim.”</p>
<p>Rock rolled their eyes, to which Blues only sighed. He propped his head up in his hand and simply watched Rock sink into their chair, looking unsure of themself and uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“So what’s your plan now?” Rock asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p>Blues shrugged lazily. “That all depends on what you guys decide to do with me. Honestly, I’d rather just stay by your side… if you’d have me, that is.” Rock looked away, but Blues continued on before they had time to respond. “You told me you loved me, right?”</p>
<p>Rock stuffed their hands into their pocket to hide their shaking hands. They had hoped he would have forgotten about that, that they would never have to speak of something embarrassing like this ever again. As always, luck was against them. Blues steady gaze felt like it was burning holes into their fair skin. They couldn’t bear to make eye contact any longer. </p>
<p>“I might have said that,” Rock mumbled. “What about it?”</p>
<p>“You could love me again, right?” Blues said, a slight hint of desperation to his voice. “I never stopped loving you.”</p>
<p>Rock shook their head. “You made mistakes. You hurt people.”</p>
<p>“But I can make up for them now. Just give me a chance.” He rose from the bed, walking to the glass-like barrier separating him from the other. He raised a hand to touch the clear wall, but winced and withdrew his hand at the defensive spark that went through his hand. “Rock, damn it, I did it for you!”</p>
<p>Rock still wouldn’t dare meet his eyes. “And I did my part for you - the old you. For my best friend.”</p>
<p>“I’m still your friend. I’m on your side.” He kicked some rubble by his feet in frustration, before watching as it smacked against the glass, sparked, then burned. “Rock, just listen to me!”</p>
<p>“I am listening, but I also saw what you did. You hurt me-”</p>
<p>“It won’t happen again,” Blues begged, slamming his hands against the barrier. They winced as the shock ran through their palms and up to their elbows.</p>
<p>Rock sighed. “Maybe,” they said at last. They rose from the chair and walked over to the clear wall separating the two. “Maybe if you  earn it, we can try being friends. Maybe…” They hardly sounded sure of themselves and, truthfully, they didn’t feel sure at all. Blues had changed so easily, it felt like. How could he know anything he did was genuine.</p>
<p>He raised his hand to place against the wall. On this side, the barrier didn’t spark in defense. Blues placed his hand as close as he could to Rock’s, before the pain made him ball his hand into a fist. It was smoking and sparking. Finally, the pain grew to be too much and he withdrew his arm. </p>
<p>“Maybe is enough for me, bud,” Blues muttered. He tried to sound optimistic, but he really just sounded drained. He turned his back to Rock and let his shoulders fall. He hoped Rock couldn’t see the way they began to shake. “Just take your time.”</p>
<p>Rock opened their mouth slightly. They wanted to say something about the way Blues trembled like he might break down any second. They couldn’t bring themselves to, but rather turned their back to the cell and Blues within it. </p>
<p>“See you soon,” Rock said softly.</p>
<p>They passed Roll on their way back up the stairs. They were too much at a loss for words to say anything. They were too drained to even if they wanted to. </p>
<p>Maybe it was time for a well-deserved rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 5, Dancing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rock could hardly believe their eyes when they stepped foot in the wide, spacious ballroom. While once a ruined, ugly mess of rubble and discarded belongings, it was now lit up by a generator, cleaned to a near sparkling level, and decorated with paper ornaments and party gear. Their breath was taken away by the beauty of it all. And to think, the citizens of New Echo City were holding this celebration for them - not just Rock alone, but the Light Sanctuary as well. </p>
<p>They felt a bit out of place in their light blue suit and dress shoes, never having been one to fancy the pompous life of the fancy. Had Rock been able to have it their way, they’d be here in a t-shirt, hoodie, and some comfortable sweat pants. Both Blues and Roll insisted that simply wasn’t acceptable and helped them find a suit that would match their tastes, or at least try. Well, at least the attire was blue.</p>
<p>They fidgeted uncomfortably as everyone in the room seemed to turn their gaze to the open door from which Rock and the Light Sanctuary rebels were entering from. Rock raised their hand in an anxious wave, as the others walked around them to hopefully get the guest’s eyes on someone or something else. Only three remained by the door - Rock in their blue suit, Blues in a rather charming black and red get-up, and Roll in a cute but short red party dress and pumps. </p>
<p>Blues placed a hand on their shoulder and offered Rock a comforting smile. “Hey, look alive. This party’s for you, you know.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think it’s exactly for me alone…” Rock mumbled. </p>
<p>Honestly, they were glad Blues was by their side. As trust slowly began to be rebuilt, he was let out of his cell and allowed to go on outings from time to time. As his secret identity of Proto Man had mostly been kept out of the public eye, it would have been strange were he not to make an appearance here. It was for this reason Signas allowed Blues to accompany them on this fine night.</p>
<p>Roll giggled. “Plus, it’s a party, Rock! You’re supposed to have. And speaking of fun,” She cast an odd glance Blues’ way, one Rock couldn’t seem to understand, and tugged on his arm. “I think I’m gonna go dancing. Blues, you’re coming with, right?”</p>
<p>The ginger bot cast an uncertain glance Roll’s way, then Rock’s, then back to Roll. “Eh, I guess?” he said, though sounding rather uninterested either way. He managed a small wave as Roll pulled him off into the crowd to dance to the music the makeshift band was playing.</p>
<p>Rock watched them from a nice seat by the wall, then glanced around at everyone else having so much fun. Again, they felt terribly out of place. This really wasn’t their kind of scene, nor would it ever be. They only rose from their seat when the elected leader of the refugees decided Rock surely ought to give a speech.</p>
<p>Rock sighed and eased themself out of their seat. They really would have been content to watch everyone. Maybe get a glass of punch or eat something small to ease their anxiety, but nothing more than that. Instead, they found themself walking up the small steps leading to the stage. Geez, what did someone even say in moments such as these?</p>
<p>Rock cleared their throat. “Hey, um… I mean, welcome, everyone, and thanks for coming here tonight. You’ve really spruced the place up. It looks great.” There were some enthusiastic cheers from the crowd at this. “I wanted to thank you all for your support against the Mavericks. We at the Light Sanctuary couldn’t have done it without you.” Rock found themself looking right at Blues at those words. The ginger winked in his direction, and Rock flushed and looked away, making eye contact with a few individuals in the crowd.“With your help, we really did it. We won the war and pushed them back. They’ll likely never bother us again. No, I’ll make sure they don’t!”</p>
<p>Their words were met with cheers. A few others spoke, but Rock felt so very drained from having to give a speech like that. They never wanted to be a hero. They just wanted to help others and make their lives a little easier. It’s what the Stellar family - Rock’s family - would have wanted. But it was still exhausting to push themself as hard as they were, even if it was for everyone’s sake.</p>
<p>Rock made their way out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing, their blue gaze raising up to the thousands of stars glistening overhead. It was more peaceful out here than in, especially when the band started playing again and the dancing resumed.</p>
<p>Rock didn’t know how long they stayed out there, spacing out and staring up at the stars. They likely would have stayed like that the rest of the evening, but the sound of someone opening the door to the balcony roused them from their thoughts. Before even seeing who it was, they offered a smile in their visitor’s direction. “Hey, I’ll be back in in a minute.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” came Blues’ familiar voice. He eased the door shut behind him and crossed the balcony to stand by Rock’s side. “Nice night.”</p>
<p>Rock nodded. “It really is.”</p>
<p>“Though it’s not as nice as you,” Blues said, grinning in the other’s direction.</p>
<p>Rock’s cheeks flushed crimson and they looked away. “You always say stuff like that. Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I like you, Rock. I have for a long time.” He gently reached out to take Rock’s hand, then hesitated. They cast a glance the other’s way, to wordlessly ask if it was okay. Rock nodded, and Blues took his hand. “How do you feel about me?”</p>
<p>Rock wasn’t sure how to respond to this. They had a lot of feelings they were still working through. Pain, confusion, and hurt were all there, but so was the love that they thought died with Blues during his disappearance. Try as they might to ignore the feelings, they were still there, and they were growing with every little smile and touch Blues dared send their way.</p>
<p>“I want to love you,” Rock said slowly, as if to make sure their words weren’t misunderstood.</p>
<p>“Want to?” Blues repeated.</p>
<p>“I’m scared,” Rock admitted. “I don’t want to get hurt again.”</p>
<p>Blues gave the brunette’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I won’t hurt you  again. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Can I really believe that?” Rock asked. They met Blues’ gaze, hidden as always by those dark shades of his. </p>
<p>Blues raised Rock’s hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss into their soft skin. “You have my word.”</p>
<p>Rock looked stun for a moment, then slowly that expression changed to a smile. “Then I will.”</p>
<p>“Will? Will what?” Blues looked hopeful.</p>
<p>“I will love you. Don’t make me regret it.”</p>
<p>The ginger pulled Rock in for a back-crushing hug, before lifting their small frame up and spinning them around in a loving embrace. </p>
<p>“Never, babe!” he insisted, as he eased his love back to the ground. “It’s gonna just you and me ‘til the end of time. I promise!”</p>
<p>Rock rested their head against his chest and chuckled softly. “I believe you.” And for once, they truly did.</p>
<p>In the distance, they could hear the faint sound of the band beginning to place a slow, romantic song. Blues swayed from side to side, leading Rock in a lazy slow dance. The latter wasn’t much of a dancer, but they didn’t need to be. For once, Rock didn’t feel afraid. They were warm and safe and happy. They wanted things to stay like this forever. They hoped things would never change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 18, First Love.</p><p>Blues never believed in love, not until Rock came into his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love was something Blues could never bring himself to believe in. It was fickle and hard define, much unlike passion. It was warm, something he could feel. And he felt it for so many robot and human alike. Love was just a convenient thing to mention in fleeting moments of passion, but the warmth of another’s body against his was real. He felt it, understood it. It staved off the loneliness and dread encroaching in on him.</p><p>But Rock… Rock changed the game.</p><p>Blues should have known it from the first time he watched Rock go about their life. He should have known from the way his chest ached and burned, but he didn’t. He thought Rock just another name to add to a list, another notch in his bedpost, and that was it. He was wrong. </p><p>When they came to the Light Sanctuary, Blues thought maybe passion was destined to brew between them and quickly found himself thinking of the other bot. These pleasant thoughts turned bitter when Rock took his position as the leader combat robot for the Sanctuary. He was resigned to the pitiful role of “sidekick” or, as that naive blue bot put it, “best friend”. He had thought this was where the feelings pulsating in his chest would die out and, again, he would be wrong.</p><p>So much had happened since then. He truly had earned that title of best friend, before ripping that trust away to save the one who called him friend. The more they went through, the more his feelings grew. He stopped seeing Roll for nights of passion, as was the same for every other quick fuck that struck his fancy. Instead, Rock had his full attention, even if they wouldn’t return it in kind.</p><p>And yet, here they were, finally at peace and happy. Blues hummed some pop songs he learned just recently as he flipped through some old comic books. Rock was settled ins his lap, dozing off after another weary mission. Occasionally, Blues would thumb through the other’s hair, plant a kiss to the crown of their head. He never would have imagined he’d be so lucky. What the two shared between them was passion, yes, but it was more than that. Dare he call it love?</p><p>“Mm,” Rock made a soft groan as they woke up, before looking over their shoulder at Blues with a sleepy grin. “Was I out long?”</p><p>Blues shrugged. “Didn’t keep track. Didn’t feel like long though.”</p><p>Rock turned slightly so they were sitting sideways across Blues’ lap, legs dangling off of his, head resting on his chest. “Thanks for putting up with me.”</p><p>“Put up with you?”</p><p>“You know, you care about me and look after me. We fight together. All that stuff.” Rock nuzzled into his chest, seemingly ignoring the quickening pace of Blues’ core. “I really love you, you know that?”</p><p>There was that word again. Love. </p><p>“Yeah,” Blues mumbled, unable to find his words but luckily not replacing them with any puns. “Me too, Rock.”</p><p>Maybe one day he’d spit it out, say he loved the bot curled up against him. Probably not one day, but one day. He hoped Rock would be willing to wait until he said it for real. After all, he was the first one Blues could ever bring himself to feel this way about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 69, "Wow. You're... beautiful."</p>
<p>Blues spends his last day alive by Rock's side. (It's okay. He gets better. There's more angst though.)</p>
<p>TW: death (but not really)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blues was going to die. He had known it for a while now, but he had never been sure which day would be his last. He’d been fighting to hang on since his fight with Break. He put that monstrosity down but, before he had, Break had left fatal damage to his core. Blues was unstable and very much mortal. He would die. It was only a matter of time.</p>
<p>That’s why he’d spent every day he could since then by Rock’s side. They slept together, ate together, stayed side by side almost always. The warmth of Rock’s hand in his had become so natural that he knew he would never forget, even in his last moments. Even then, he never told Rock a thing. He couldn’t bear to see the desperation that would clearly fill their features were he to tell the bot he loved that he was dying. His tomorrows were limited, but Rock could never know. </p>
<p>But there was no saving Blues. Not without Roll completely resetting him, destroying who he was now and everything he worked so hard to build. He wouldn’t remember Rock, but Rock would remember him. He’d have to see their pained expression of a love lost every time they looked at him, and he’d never know why. He couldn’t take that. He’d rather live loving Rock and die the same way.</p>
<p>The clock was ticking down…</p>
<p>Blues woke one morning from a sharp pain racing through his chest. He gasped for breath before, finally, air filled his wheezing lungs. This was it, he thought. This was the the last time he’d wake up. That was okay. He was going to savor every moment by Rock’s side before disappearing into the night. It was better that way, better Rock just think Blues had just gone off on his many trips and would one day, surely, be back. He was deceiving them, he knew, but he couldn’t bare the alternative.</p>
<p>He turned over in bed, watching Rock’s chest rise and fall in steady breaths. They were still sleeping soundly. Blues brushed some stray locks from his lover’s face and hummed a song he knew Rock loved. Damn, he was gonna miss Rock. Could the dead miss someone? He wasn’t sure and, yet, he felt he surely would miss Rock.</p>
<p>Come almost noon, Rock stirred and gave Blues a sleepy grin. “Morning,” they said softly.</p>
<p>Blues forced a grin to his face. He couldn’t let Rock know how badly he was hurting. “Morning, Rock. You sleep well?”</p>
<p>They nodded before propping themself up on their elbows to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Yeah. You?”</p>
<p>Blues nodded. “I got to sleep next to you. Of course I did.”</p>
<p>They readied themselves for the day, before going out to eat at Rock’s favorite diner. Blues synthetic muscles ached with every moment, his stomach felt both sickly empty and full at the same time. Still, he forced some toast down his throat just so Rock wouldn’t worry. They were so cute, chowing down on pancakes, happily humming at the sweet taste in their mouth. </p>
<p>From there, they wandered the city, hand in hand. There was no one to see, nothing they had to do. They checked out a few music stores, went to see a movie, and eventually made their way back to their little apartment. With every movement, the burning pain coursing through Blues’s circuitry grew all the more. He was grateful for the shades hiding his eyes from view. Only they dared show the pain he felt.</p>
<p>They finally settled on the couch, and it was all Blues could do not to breathe a heavy, exhausted sigh. Instead, he picked up his guitar that leaned against the couch and strummed a few chords. Rock settled across the couch from him. They picked up a short love story they’d been reading from the table by their side of the couch, before turning the pages to find where they left off. Occasionally, they looked in Blues’ eyes with… something - joy, happiness, peace - or hummed along to the tunes he’d play.</p>
<p>As the sun eventually settled over the horizon, Rock’s breaths slowed as they dozed off, lulled to sleep by how at peace they felt by their boyfriend’s side. Blues’s eyebrows knit together. This was his chance to slip out. Rock would be none the wiser. Yes, it would hurt, but it wasn’t like the alternative was any less painful. He couldn’t stand to hear Rock ask why he never bothered to get fixed or see them crying as he finally closed his eyes for good.</p>
<p>He let out a low groan as he placed his guitar gently on the ground. His joints and limbs weren’t responding the way they ought to. He wondered just how much time he had left. He had to hurry. Blues cast a weary glance towards Rock just in time for his expression to soften. They looked so at peace, sleeping on the couch, a small smile on their face. He hoped they were having good dreams, anything to make this reality a little less painful.</p>
<p>“Wow…” he breathed. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>He carefully picked the shorter robot up, planting a kiss to their forehead then lips as he did so. He carried Rock to bed and covered them up. </p>
<p>For a moment, he hesitated in the door way, glancing over his shoulder at Rock to burn this image into his mind. He wanted Rock to be ever on his mind, even as he died. He never wanted to forget their smile, their face, their love. He leaned against the doorframe as his breath grew heavy. A single tear slipped past the cover of his shades, but he was quick to wipe it away.</p>
<p>“Stay strong, babe. I love you.”</p>
<p>He hurried to leave the apartment after that, or at least as much as his aching muscles would allow. He stumbled down worn, rubble-filled streets out into the forested land on the outskirts of the city. Steps turned to dragging feet. Something in his core collapsed, leaving a trail of oil leaking after him. He hobbled as far as he could before collapsing in a patch of pale blue flowers. Funny. They were the same color as Rock’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Beautiful…” he breathed out in a heavy gasp.</p>
<p>It was all he could do to whistle Rock’s favorite song as the darkness overtook him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Only One Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blues gets a little closer than Rock would like to admit.</p>
<p>Prompt 127, Only One Bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>You’re a hero, Rock. People are counting on you.</i>
</p>
<p>The thought still felt so strange and foreign, even as Rock delved deeper into enemy territory, Blues following close behind them. They’d only been at the Light Sanctuary a few weeks, but everyone seemed to think they were some sort of hero destined to defeat the Mavericks. It didn’t make sense, but Rock couldn’t very well tell them no. That wasn’t very hero-like after all.</p>
<p>Their synthetic muscles began to ache from all the effort it took to run and shoot down Mavericks. Their breath was heavy as they found themself wandering through a deserted living district in a city. Their nerves were on end, but Blues didn’t seem bothered at all. Honestly, he should have been the one to take the title of hero. He was more suited to it. He just casually whistled as they walked, unafraid of the oncoming night or every small, sudden sound. </p>
<p>“Are we almost there?” Rock asked, unable to hide the whine in their voice.</p>
<p>Blues shook his head. “Not exactly. There’s a small hideout coming up. We should be safe to spend the night there.” His tone was calm but cold, almost impatient even.</p>
<p>Rock nodded. “I can hold on ‘til then.” But probably not much longer. They needed to rest. Desperately.</p>
<p>Just past the housing district, on the edge of what used to be a shopping district, Blues took a sudden right turn into what appeared to be a dead-end alley. Rock raised a dark brown brow, but didn’t have time to question the ginger bot. He lifted a sewer lid and hopped down into the darkness below. There was a thud as he landed. Rock opted to climb down the ladder, making sure to right the lid above them as they climbed down into darkness.</p>
<p>Blues must have done something, because Rock saw dim light flood the underground. Though they were quick to realize what they thought was a sewer was truly a hideout, a small, dusty, dingy-looking room with a few others branching off of it. It looked like a small, cramped, ugly home.</p>
<p>Blues shrugged off his leather jacket, leaving it hanging over the back of the deep brown couch, followed by his shirt. Rock flushed and looked away. They knew there wasn’t much reason to feel so embarrassed. They were robots, synthetic beings with no real reason for passion or lust, even if they technically could feel such things. To think that Blues would even try to flirt with them just didn’t register in Rock’s mind. </p>
<p>“What? Like what you see?” he said, though the words came off more harsh than teasing. A hidden command was sealed in with those words: look away and mind your own business. Rock did so.</p>
<p>“Sorry… Just didn’t know what you were doing.”</p>
<p>“Gonna take a shower. It’ll help with the tension.” He undid his belt buckled as he walked away. “I’ll leave some hot water for you, so just wait here. Keep yourself busy.” He kicked off his jeans before disappearing into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Rock sighed as they settled onto the couch, careful not to disturb the jacket and shirt laying haphazardly on top. They were sure Blues would flip his lid if anything was even the slightest bit out of place, which was weird considering he was usually pretty cool-headed with everyone else. It was just Rock who seemed to irritate him.</p>
<p>“Maybe he hates me…” Rock mumbled under their breath. It seemed the most likely answer. They’d never meant to take his spot as the so-called hero, nor had they ever really wanted the position. They only wanted to help out at the Light Sanctuary, to make sure their family’s lives hadn’t gone to waste. It was never supposed to be like this.</p>
<p>Just as their thoughts threatened to consume him, Blues reappeared in only his boxers, black with red accents, a towel draped over his shoulders. “Hurry up and shower. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Rock hurried to do as Blues requested, though they made sure to wait until they were in the privacy of the undersized bathroom to strip. Their shower was quick, though the hot water worked to ease the kinks in their synthetic muscles. They dried shortly after, redressing only in the black undershirt and boyshorts they typically hid beneath their clothes. </p>
<p>Blues wasn’t in the living room when Rock returned, nor was he in the tiny kitchen. Rock scarfed down some bland-tasting rations bar, before continuing their search. Finally, they found a small room with a bed, a couple of nightstands, and little else. The sheets were ugly, plain, and gray with no care to aesthetics, only convenience. Blues sat on the bed, turned away to face one of the walls. His clothes lay in a neatly folded pile, nice and ready for the oncoming day. He whistled that same familiar tune as he checked his body for any damage. Luckily, there were just a few scrapes from an earlier fight that he could hide easily enough under his clothes.</p>
<p>“You gonna come in?” he said at last. He didn’t even bother to look at Rock.</p>
<p>They had hesitated in the door and now continued to linger there, unsure of what to do. There was only one bed, only one bedroom. Surely they couldn’t both sleep here, could they? Maybe if they just went to the couch…</p>
<p>As if reading those thoughts, Blues was quick to add, “You don’t want to sleep on the couch. Trust me. It’s hard just to sit on it for very long.”</p>
<p>“But, the only other place is… well, <i>this</i>.” Rock motioned to the bed. It was barely large enough to hold the two of them. Their bodies would like end up cramped against the other’s as they tried to sleep. Rock didn’t know why Blues didn’t find that awkward.</p>
<p>“If you think I’m gonna bite, don’t worry.” He flashed a wolfish smile. “I can assure you, you aren’t my type. So hurry up and get your ass to bed. I’m tired.”</p>
<p>Of dealing with Mavericks, or of dealing with Rock? They wished they could ask, but chose not to. </p>
<p>Rock crossed the room and sat on the other edge of the bed, synthetic core pulsing faster like a racing heart. Blues flicking of the lamp switch, covering the room in darkness, did nothing to help their nerves. Yet he lazily shifted to lay under the covers, his back to Rock. His breaths slowed to the steady rise and fall of his well-toned chest. Rock couldn’t believe they were doing this, but they eased into the bed beside Blues. As they thought, it was too cramped. They lay with their back facing Blues’s, though didn’t find it as easy to relax as he did.</p>
<p>They were in the same bed as a very attractive robot who hated them for whatever reason. A very well-toned, charming robot who Rock still couldn’t figure out why he hated them. Yeah, that was totally normal. They sighed softly and focused on calming their breathing, eventually dozing off as they did so.</p>
<p>When they a little too early the next day, an arm was wrapped around their waist. Their synthetic heart began to race again, but they did their best to keep their breathing steady. Anything so that Blues didn’t wake up and yell at them. This totally wasn’t their fault. No, for now, they’d just stay like this. It was better not to wake him. And, honestly, though they hated to admit it, this was kind of nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>